Horrorville
Horrorville is a location in the console and PC versions of MySims: Lights, Camera, Action!. Most characters on this film lot are creepy or have interest in creepy things. Everyone here plays a major role in the game, while some are larger than others. In the game, you either go to film lots because no one gets along, the film lot needs repairs, or both. This location has the not getting along scenario. Villain On the console and PC version, there is a main villain in each location. While this location features many antagonistic characters, Blaine is the evil one who is trying to rule the set. He gets away at the end of the game, and you chase him. Once caught, he will ask for blood, but you tell him no. He then takes out a candy and eats it, saying the blood candy is good. He reveals he never wanted blood, but at times, he seems to be lying. He is put to work by Daryl away from the sims. Requests These requests get you further into the story and game. (In order from least important to inportant) Some aren't necessarily requests, but get you further in the game. There are 7 for this location. Surprise, Oh Surprise Character - Daryl He asks you to find Crystal because he has something special for her. A Creepy Introduction Character - Daryl He will welcome you to the town, and then asks you to go find Goth Boy and bring him back. You Bloody Loser Character - Blaine He will try to suck your blood. You run away and hide in a garbage can, and then fall asleep. You are found by Daryl in the morning. Robo Makoto Character - Makoto She will greet you after you get out of the trash can with Daryl. She says that she will go around town with you to protect you because robots dont have blood. Spiritual Arrival Character - Cassandra She will appear on the street at night. You get frightened, but calm down. She tells you that no one has seen her ghost in years for some reason. She then says that its because of Blaine. You and her go home, but she is gone once you get inside your home. Sadly True Character - Crystal Crystal and you go out after she arrives at your apartment door. Once outside, Blaine will appear and want ask for blood. Once you both see him, you run again and go through a door. Downstairs, there is a bus pass to Romance Valley. You run back outside with Crystal and make a run for it to the bus. Once there, you use the bus ticket to get on the bud, but Crystal doesn't have a ticket, so she doesn't get on. The bus leaves the location. Once you arrive, the lot is loud and it seems as if a party is going on. You return to Horrorville because you know you need to finish your duties. The Final Capture Character - Crystal, Cassandra, Makoto, Daryl You run out of the bus. You then must go to Daryl and tell him what is happening. Makoto and Crystal run over and tell you that Blaine is roaming around outside. You all agree that you must capture him. Cassandra appears when you arrive outside and wants to help. You chase Blaine into a forest and follow him it. Once he falls, he takes out blood red candy and eats it. He tells you that he really wanted candy. He is still arrested for terrorizing the cast, and the next day, a horror movie is released from the film lot. You hug everyone and leave for Romance Valley. Characters There are 5 characters in this location. You will find most of them to have a somewhat spooky aspect to their looks. Blaine - The Vampire - Blaine is the main antagonist in this area. He terrorizes you and other characters several times, which causes drama between the characters on set. He usually prevents anyone from getting to the film set to film a movie, making the lot angry. Cassandra - The Sweet Spirit - Cassandra appears twice in the game. Trivia *This location is the only location in the game that can be skipped. Category:Areas